


Loki: narcissist only can be pleased by himself

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Tom Hiddleston, First Time, Kitchen Sex, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki in a suit, M/M, Masturbation, Night club bathroom sex, Piss, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic, Shower Sex, Sub Loki, Tom on a date, Watersports, thor is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomki. Thorki, Hiddlesworth m/m Tom/Chris, Thor/Loki, Tom/Loki. Anal, oral, exploration, first times, watersports, piss The real Loki watching Tom and decides to get to know this man who portrays him. He uses magic to screw with Tom and Chris' feelings. Then decides he wants to play with Tom. Thor is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki: narcissist only can be pleased by himself

Chris and Tom walk off the set and grab a drink. They had a short day of filming today. They sat talking about the upcoming shoot while sipping drinks and texting on their phones. A young man was doing his best to stay out of site and still keep a watchful eye on the object of desire.

Unbeknownst to them, Loki the God of Mischief was keeping track of the mortals of Midgard and whether they still remember the last time he came to this realm so very long ago. He watched them intently, his magic was powerful and he knew the darkness of their thoughts. He smiled and decided to commit some mischief. He used a spell to change his appearance to look like Tom's stunt double, kitted out in his royal armour.

"Hi, I was just with the writers, and they handed me these." Loki handed them two scripts. "I'm late for some film with the second unit, can you go over these. They may need you to run the new lines." He waved to Chris and Tom and ran off.

"So what is this? More changes?" Tom said.

Chris shrugged "Ok, well lets go to my trailer." This was so common place. He put on some music and the two men started to flip through scripts.

"I think the pink flags denote where there are changes" he said softly. Loki watched from the shadows. It looked so comical. The two sitting on a small bed together reading and sipping their drinks. Tom sat up straight, legs crossed at his shins. He held the folded pages of the script up.

Chris sat in the corner at the top of the bed. Both his feet were up on the bed, his legs slightly splayed. He read his script with both hands.

"Ok." Tom said, I guess we shod just start at the beginning and do a quick read through."

"Ok" Chris agreed.

"Ok do you want to set the scene and we will read?" Tom directed.

"Um in the observatory and Thor and Loki are standing in front of the frozen controls" Chris looks up at Tom. "Take it from 'I'm not your brother I never was."

Tom stood up dressed as Loki, reaching out his hand as a fist as he spoke. "I'm not your brother I never was!"

"Um Chris, you grab my hand to prevent me casting a spell." Chris grabbed Tom's wrist.

"But that hasn't stopped my loving you Loki." Chris said softly.

"Prove it." Tom whispered "Prove it!" Tom yelled, trying the line in different ways for effect.

He reads the que "Loki pulls his hand free and turns from Thor".

Tom continues his lines after glancing at his script. "Thor, you have never been unloved or rejected." Tom turned to Chris.

"Why do you always play that card, Loki? I learnt so much from my time on Midgard." Chris pleads. Tom looks down at his script, studying it. The real Loki watched on through a small window. He smiled and waved his hands and cast a spell on Tom.

"I never wanted the throne, I just wanted to be your equal!" Tom shouted at Chris, holding both his hands up either side of and near Chris' head.

"Neither did I. I guess I thought Odin would be on the throne and I could continue on.."

"..Having fun?" Tom cuts him off.

Chris continues to read the ques "The two weakly smile. Loki moves closer to Thor and puts a hand to his cheek."

"Thor, forgive me." Tom says softly. He leans in and kisses Chris on the mouth. Chris pulls back and stares at him. He looks down at the script. "Chris?" Tom looks at him puzzled.

"Sorry Tom, I have .. I mean I saw it in the script, but .." Chris blushed. " Have never kissed a man before."

"Chris, it's just a scene, have you have never done a scene that was not who you are in reality? I mean I don't mean to don't mean to diminish how you must feel, but it's not like scene had us buck naked and screwing on Odin's throne in front of everyone and it wasn't a closed set.." Tom patted Chris on the shoulder then moved over to the bed "Chris, just relax and practice the scene till you're comfortable. " Tom gestured.

Tom put his hands on Chris. He then picked up his helmet and put it on him. Chris chuckled at the gesture.

"I think I need a drink first." Chris popped open a beer and skulled it. Sat back down. "No, I can do this, I'm an actor." He chanted to himself.

"Look Chris we can pick this up tomorrow." Tom walked to the door and he followed him out. As he was a few feet from the trailer Chris leans out.

"Tom, thanks for understanding." Chris waved and tom went to his trailer. And began to take off his costume. He hung up his cape and unclipped his cuirass. As he stretched his arms above his head, he stopped, hearing his phone. He picked it up it was a text from Chris.

Tom walked out of his trailer, just wearing his pants and boots. He walked straight into Chris's trailer without knocking. "Hi," Tom said looking down at Chris on the bed with his legs crossed.

"Tom, can we try again? I don't want to sleep without getting this right. It will eat me up inside."

"Ok, what did you want me to do?" Tom sat down on the bed next to him. Chris moved forward and sat next to him with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Chris had his hands on his thighs, rubbing them back and forth, nervously.

Chris looked down and whispered. "Kiss me."

"Huh?" Tom couldn't hear him clearly.

"I said, kiss me as Loki would kiss Thor." Chris looked tom in the eyes, blushing and swallowing heavy. Tom reached up with his hand to Chris's cheek, keeping his face trained on him. Tom closed his eyes slightly and kissed him softly. Rubbing his ear with his thumb. Chris wasn't yet reciprocating so Tom broke it off.

"Chris, relax. Just try to visualise someone you want to kiss."

"I am, but I.. You.. " Chris turned his head away and took tom's hand from his face. "Your stubble is scratchy!"

Tom burst out laughing "says the man with the beard!" Chris smiles.

"Ok stop making me laugh." Chris turned to face him on the bed.

"Sorry, once I start, I have difficulty stoping!" Tom held up his hands and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He looked calmly at Chris and moved in to kiss him again. As he got close to his lips, he suddenly dropped his head and started laughing again. "Sorry, sorry."

"Come on! I'm trying to be serious here!' tom held his wrist over his mouth to stop. His eyes were watering from laughing hard. "Fine, you want to laugh, I will make you laugh till it hurts!" Chris shoved Tom down so he was lying down on the bed and proceeded to roughly tickled his bare ribs. Tom kicked and tried to avoid him.

"Chris please! Stop!" Tom grabbed Chris's wrists, but he had no chance of overpowering his muscular assailant. Chris stopped and leaned over him. Tom stopped and smiled politely. Chris leaned down and kissed Tom. Much better than last time.

Tom reached up and cupped his cheek. Chris kept his arms mostly straight and curved his stomach down. He had his hips now hard against Tom's groin. He felt Tom's hands slide down his muscular back and stopping at his hips. Tom gasped and Chris broke off the kiss. They rested their foreheads against each other, looking down between them.

Chris took a breath and lifted his head slightly to see Tom not wanting to make eye contact now. He then paused to think about the situation. He quickly realised that it wasn't the script between them, Tom was tuned on. Chris sat back, climbing off him and allowing Tom to sit up.

"Sorry." Tom apologised.

"For what? Man , if anything I'm flattered that I confused your body into being turned on by just a kiss!" Chris put his arm around tom's smaller frame.

"Well it was defiantly unexpected." Tom smiled and Chris pulled his head over to rest on his shoulder in a rough hug. Tom then slumped into him, placing his hand on his thigh.

"So I guess that's it." Chris stood up and pulled Tom to his feet. "I'll let you go back to your trailer to uh.." Chris looked down at Tom's groin. "Ah, get out of character."

"Character. Hum." Tom looked up at Chris and smiled just like Loki. "Chr..Thor, maybe I shouldn't go outside in my current state." He slipped his arms around Thor's back and embraced him. "I think I will need some help with that." He said seductively. Then softly kissed him.

Chris broke off the kiss and pushed his hands on Tom's shoulders. "Tom, I don't think I can go down this path with you." He walked away and sat down rubbing his face with concern.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought." Tom sat down on the bed. "I'm just as confused as you. I just got into the moment." Tom moved over to Chris. "I figured if I was turned on by you, then my body must have thought there was something in this."

"I get that, I'm just, I have never been with a man sexually." Chris was squirming in his chair.

"What do you want me to do?" Tom tried to give the power to the other man to help him feel better. He knelt down in front of him and put one hand on his thigh.

"I don't know."

"How about this, I will just lay down on your bed naked and you can do as little or much as you want, or even if you want me to do something to you, you only need ask it of me." Tom stood up and turned to the bed, he slowly lowered his pants and stood naked with his back to Chris. He climbed up on to the bed and went to turn.

"No." Chris said. Tom stopped dead. "No Tom, just lie face down." Chris moved up to the bed. He sat down next to Tom. He sat quite for a few minutes. Chris turned and placed his hand on the back of Toms head, stroking his hair softly. He touched his arm then stopped.

"Chris" Tom turned slightly to see him. "Would you like me to give you a massage?"

Chris nodded, he didn't know how to do this touching thing. Tom sat up and Chris took off his shirt. He lay down on the bed resting his chin on his hands. Tom firmly pushed down on his back. He figured if he was too gentle, it might be unsettling for him.

He pushed in deep to his shoulders and down his delts. Chris seemed happy as this didn't seem sexual. Tom continued down his back. Suddenly Chris turned over and Tom moved back. He paused and looked down at him.

"Tom, you can massage my chest, " He demanded, then changed his tone "If you want." Tom complied. He knelt down next to him, trying to hid his nakedness. He touch his chest, but was shy to continue as per his back, as Chris looked up at him, then glanced down and his crotch. Tom took a deep breath and pushed his weight down on him. Flexing his fingers deep into his muscles.

He started to get a rhythm and didn't notice till he heard the sound of zipping that he saw Chris had opened his pants. Chris raised on hand up and took Tom's in his. Tom moved over him and straddled Chris' legs. He leaned down and then glanced up to make eye contact. Brushing his hair from his line of sight. He then turn his focus down and using both hands, slowly opened his pants further.

Chris was starting to get aroused and as soon as he was slightly freed, he began to grow quickly. Tom blushed of how much by. He took one hand and softly grasped the base of Chris's cock. He started to gently explore the rest of his shaft with his free hand. He slit his hand up, brining his foreskin back over the head.

As he slid his hand back down a drip of pre-cum squelched out. Tom blushed but continued to explore him. He fondled and twisted him. Seeing how Chris moved and reacted to his touch. Tom paused and took a deep breath, concentrating then opening his mouth slightly and partially sticking out his tongue, he licked the side of his shaft.

Chris moaned loudly at the electricity he felt. Tom's tongue continued up to the head and slowly began to take him in. With his mouth over the head, Tom began to lower his wet mouth down a bit till he reach his upper hand. He lifted his head up and looked up at Chris, who was sitting up on his elbows watching him intently.

Tom was hesitant. Chris reached out with his arm and touched Tom on the shoulder. He knew this was a big step. It felt really good, but he didn't want to force Tom to do this if he wasn't ready. He pulled Tom up to him and he lay on his chest off to the side.

Chris stroked his hair and held him firmly with his other arm. Tom put his hand on Chris' chest. He had his upper leg bent up and over Chris's thigh. He adjusted his position and the top of his thigh brushed Chris's twitching cock. He jumped embarrassed. Chris held him firm. "It's ok." He reassured him.

"Chris, did you like that? Did I do it ok?" Tom sought acceptance.

"Fuck yeah!" Chris exclaimed. "Its probably lucky you stopped." He said showing appreciation. "I was doing all I could not to cum!" Tom blushed, but then smiled at the praise. "Tom, I think I know how we can do this but not feel to self-conscious. " Tom looked up at him.

"How?"

"Disassociation. We explore this, these feelings not as us, but as Thor and Loki."

Tom sat up. One hand pushing down on Chris's chest. "Um how?"

Chris sat up and put his hand to Toms face. "It's simple Loki," he smiled. "Just remember I am Thor Odinson." He kissed him, soft at first, then both hands up to each other's face. They started to get hot and sweaty. Hands rapidly and firmly sliding over each other's bodies. Exploring, griping.

Chris reached down and bent his legs up, pushing down his pants and flinging them across the room. He pulled Tom over him by his hips, getting him to sit on his abs. He moaned as he felt the heat growing under Tom. He penis draped over his washboard abs. When he slid back and stoped when he felt a hard pole run up between his cheeks.

"Loki, just relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He reached down and took hold of the other man. Gripping him tight, just below pain.

"Ugh! Wait, Chris!"

"Who?" Thor stared harshly. "Loki are you moaning another man's name? I thought I was you're one and only love?" He folded his arms in protest and pouted slightly.

"Sorry.. Thor." He looked up realising that he had to get into character. "I just, no I have never been with another man." Loki put his hands on Thor's folded arms, pulling them apart slowly. He took his hand and directed it back down to his semi. "Just be gentle ok?"

Thor leaned in and kissed him then flipped him over onto his back. He kissed down the smooth chest of his thinner lover. The roughness of his beard scratching his sensitive skin. Loki laughed as it tickled him. Thor pushed up between them his hard cock pushing against Loki's . It made him grow quickly. Loki grabbed his own shaft. He was overwhelmed and couldn't take being touched.

"You know I can help with that. You better not cum without my input."

"Oh don't worry Thor, you have done plenty already!"

Thor griped Loki's hands and pulled them away from himself. He put one of his hands on Loki's and one on his own penis. He tugged at Loki, each stroke getting him to move forward up his chest. Loki felt if he didn't, Thor would pull his cock from his body if he didn't comply.

Loki fell forward, propping hands either side of Thor's head. He felt the grip loosen around him and he slowly slipped back. He then felt the top of Thor's knob prevent his backward movement unless he was willing to let him in. Thor reached under Loki and firmly grasped his balls. Softly rubbing his thumb, splitting them.

Thor raised up his hips and began to push the end in slightly. Loki dug his fingers into Thor's shoulders. He placed on hand on Loki's hip and directed him to lower down onto him. He started to slowly move down, then pushed himself up off Thor and sat down beside him, with one leg still draped over Thor's stomach and the other bent up to his chest.

"Are you ok?" Thor saw that Loki was a bit distressed. "Hey? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Loki shook his head, then turned it away, his hair falling over his face intentionally hiding the tear rolling down his face.

"I'm fine" he muttered. Thor sat up and hugged him. Pulling him close he lay back down and stroked his hair.

"We shall just lay here then." Thor closed his eyes and kept softly touching Loki's arm. He felt a hand slide up and move through his hair and massage his scalp. He moaned softly as they drifted off to sleep together. Naked and in each other's arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki groaned with discomfort and began to fidget. "Thor, I need help"

"What? What's wrong?" He looked down at him.

"I really need to take a piss." Loki was holding himself.

"Ok, off you go then." Thor sat up to let Loki pass, but he didn't move. "Well, you can't piss in my bed, I don't have a plastic sheet to protect the mattress."

"I don't think I can move without pissing everywhere." Thor helped him to sit up. But he refused to move and gripped himself tightly. "Please!" he begged. Thor slipped his hands under him and lifted him up. Carrying him to the bathroom. He carefully sat him down on the toilet. He sat with his back hard against the cistern.

Thor knelt in front of him and placed his hands on both of Loki's knees, slowly spreading his legs. Loki winced as he was so hard. He made sure his penis was pointing down. But he couldn't go. "I can't pee."

Thor moved his hips forward and flopped his own over the end of the bowl, gripping it, pointed it down under Loki's hands. He made sure his cock bumped Loki's hands, further driving him wild. Thor began to slowly piss and reached up and touched Loki's shoulder, leaned in and kissed him. Loki moaned at the discomfort of wanting to pee. He cried out as he broke the seal.

His cock became like a fire hose and it was lucky he had two hands on himself. Thor reached down and slipping his hand down Loki's swollen belly and moving his grip down to the base of Loki's hose. Loki let go and allowed Thor to take control of him. He put his hands on Thor's shoulders. As they both finished, Loki was still hard. And now Thor was turned on, slowly getting hard.

Thor extended his cock and held Loki's so they were pointing at each other. He pushed the heads together firmly and pulled his foreskin over Loki's head, docking with him. Thor slid his hand the length of them both. He then smiled and began to piss a bit. The tight grip he had of Loki prevented him from getting away.

Loki moaned as the hot flow hit his sensitive bits. It was tingling and a weird sort of touch. He had held his own cock up during a shower and felt the water pummel into him. He grabbed himself to start wanking. He was going to cum. Thor grabbed his wrists and prevented him. He dragged him into the shower and turned it on.

Thor pushed Loki to sit down in the large shower cubical. He knelt down and took Loki's hand and directed it between his legs. Thor moved closer on his knees, and placed his own hand between Loki's legs and softly pushed two fingers against his tight hole. Loki moaned and realised that Thor wanted him to reciprocate with his own hand. As Thor's fingers slowly slipped in, Loki whined softly.

He tried to press his own fingers into Thor, he was shaking slightly, he was shocked at how tight Thor was. He slid them in further and turned his hand to have his fingers pointing towards Thor, but internally. He felt a small convex wall and pushed. Thor pulled his hands back and grabbed Loki's wrist. He felt a sudden rush as Loki continued to press his prostate.

Loki saw how much power he had over Thor. He smiled and then pretended to give Thor a reprieve and withdrew completely. Thor slumped back to the other side of the shower and grabbed himself in happy exhaustion. Loki proceeded on all fours towards Thor. He knelt sitting on his feet. He was directly under the flow of the shower. He rubbed his hands over his wet body. He looked at Thor seductively through his wet hair over his face.

He raised up his hands to stimulatingly brush the hair back from his face. He tipped his head back, closing his eyes. He tipped his head back down. He was getting hard and it was up hard against his stomach. Loki moved forward with an outstretched hand. He gripped the base of Thor's cock and stroked him slowly. He was now sitting between Thor's open legs. He pushed his free hand against Thor, this time with three fingers.

Loki forced his way in and then splay his fingers. Thor cried out "Loki no!" Loki was surprised the Thor would refuse him. He pulled out. Thor gasped. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Loki placed his hands on Thor's knees, bent up near his chest.

"No, you didn't hurt me, I just was.." Thor looked away. The sight of Loki up on his knees, soaking and pail in front of him. Arms open and hard for him. "I was just conflicted about how good it felt."

"So you do like me!" Loki kept his hands in place and lent forward and kissed Thor. He then lowered his hips down so his cock was now pressing up next to Thor's. He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him passionately. He decided that kissing was just fine at the moment, at least till Thor wanted more.

Loki stood up and pulled Thor as best he could too his feet. He embraced him under the flow of the shower and smiled with a wide happy smile. He resumed kissing him and softly moving his hands over Thor's back and shoulders. He didn't want to scare Thor off, he was having too much fun.

Thor was calming down with the kissing. He didn't want to let Loki be in control. He was too dominate to allow himself to be the "bottom". He wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to just be confident and not take no for an answer from him. He griped his hand up through Loki's hair close to the scalp on back of his head. He grabbed Loki's arm and spun him around, still controlling him with the back of his head by pulling his hair.

He pushed Loki's face against the glass wall and pushed in the small of his back so he was pinned uncomfortably. He held his body against Loki. Once pined his moved his hands down Loki's body. He slipped one hand around his front and grabbed Loki hard. He roughly wanked him but Loki was enjoying the unpredictable contact. Thor grabbed himself and directed his cock to Loki's hole. Pushing himself slowly in. Loki reached back and grabbed Thor's thighs. He moaned loudly as he felt himself being opened up. "Thor! Your hurting me!" Thor let him go and stepped out of the shower.

Thor rummaged through a draw, he grabbed some lube and squired some on his cock and some into his hand. He rubbed his fingers into Loki. He then grabbed Loki's hips and proceeded to push himself inside. Loki propped his hands up against the glass either side of his own body. Thor began to slide in and out.

"That's it Loki, just relax" He moved slowly in long deep stroked. Loki began to weaken beneath him. Thor held him up with one strong arm around his waist the other up under his arm to his opposite chest. He increased his pace and Loki moaned helplessly. Thor lowered Loki down slightly and pushed hard against his prostate.

"Oh! Thor!" he cried out. Thor knew he hit that spot that Loki hit on him. He then proceeded to thrust harder and faster. Loki moaned loudly on each stroke.

"Oh, you're so tight!" Thor began to increase pace, he was near to cum. He pushed deep in to his hilt.

"Thor, by the gods!" Loki yelled. He groaned and Thor pulled Loki back into his arms and saw a hot sticky load fire up the glass wall of the shower. He saw that he managed to last a bit longer than Loki. He pulled out suddenly and spun Loki around, holding him with one hand pressed hard on his chest against the cum covered wall. Thor pulled himself hard and fast, then short his load onto Loki's stomach.

He cried out loudly in relief. "Augh!"

They fell together and held each other up with a weak embrace. The washed each other poorly, Loki turned around and splashed some water on the wall and wiped the cum from the glass. He stood, back to Thor, as he closed his eyes and smiled. He felt the strong hands rub over him.

Thor turned off the shower and wrapped Loki in a towel. He grabbed another and roughly dried the other man's hair. Loki raised his hands to stop him playfully. They stood looking happy at each other. "Well, that was delightfully unexpected." Loki said. Thor used two fingers to gently brush Loki's hair form his face.

"Oh crap." Thor suddenly stopped and looked around.

"What? What's wrong?"

Thor stood in silence, holding a finger to his lips. The then whispered to his partner. "I hope we weren't too loud and people heard us fucking."

"Shit." Loki covered his mouth. He quickly dashed out of the room and got dressed into his costume. Thor followed suit. Loki went for the door.

"No." Thor grabbed him. "Wait, I have an Idea." He tied up the room and made the bed. He shoved Loki down on a chair near the kitchenette. He handed him a script and a cup of tea. "Just follow my lead." Thor carefully cracked the door so it would eventually open slowly. He went back over to the bed and quickly began to shove the bed head into the wall in a rhythmic banging.

Loki looked up at him, not knowing why he wanted to make noise. He remained seated and sipped the tea nervously as he noticed the door slightly open under its own springs. Thor continued banging and started to call out. "Oh Loki, don't stop!"

Loki saw he was trying to fake loud sex. "Thor you're so big!"

"Oh Fuck!"

"Thor! I !" Loki tried to sound like he was in the shower. "Don't stop fucking me!" Thor kept banging on the wall with the bed head. Loki was sitting near the door saw it was now fully open and he made it look like he was reading his script and ignoring the movement he could see out the corner of his eye. "Oh Thor, I think I'm going to cum!"

"What are you doing?" René looked through the door to Tom who stopped his calls and looked up with a silly smile. He didn't look up at Chris but just held a palm towards him. Chris jumped of the bed and hi-fived Tom.

"Yeah!" Chris yelled as he slapped Tom's hand. "We got you good!"

"I wouldn't cheer so much Chris. We were at it for .." Tom looks down at his watch. "nearly an hour and they didn't even notice." He put down his script and went to leave. "I told you we should have done this during a lunch break not before breakfast, no one was even awake!"

"It was still a good joke though! You just can't admit that you may be playing the God of mischief but I am better at pranks than you!" Thor grabbed his helmet and followed him out of his trailer.

"Yes, well, it did seam convincing to me." René continued. Chris put his arm around her and joked.

"Would you like me to cry out your name?" he kissed her cheek and ran off to the breakfast tables. Tom was already picking out food. Chris stole a croissant of his plate as he passed him and nudged him with his shoulder. He moved over the food, eating as he walked and loading up his plate.

They sat opposite each other and smiled secretly at what they got away with.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A figure in the shadows watched with a wicked smile. "Oh, you got pleasure, now I think I should...

It was the weekend and filming was over till Monday. Chris waved by to Tom as his wife walked with him, arm in arm. He was a bit confused. He knew they were acting before, but essentially Chris fucked him.

Tom left the set and headed back to his hotel. He was feeling a bit betrayed and rejected. He dropped his keys on the counter and slumped down on the couch. He then felt a sadness grow. He then felt himself uncontrollably sob.

It was his first time. It hurt but he felt suddenly so in love with Chris. He didn't know why he never felt like this before. It was so sudden. The urge to be with him, to express feelings physically with him.

Tom put his head in his hands and cried. He didn't hear or see the figure slip into his home. Loki stood a few metres away and could see into Tom's heart. He could see the rejection and confusion. He too had felt this and didn't mean to make him feel bad about it. He felt he had to fix this. He whispered in a Scandinavian accent from the shadows.

"I'm sorry tom. I didn't think my love spell would bring you pain."

Tom sat up suddenly and looked around. He couldn't tell where the voice came from. Then he saw a figure step from the shadows. An athletic man with long black hair in a pony tail. A golden helmet and dark green robes. Golden armour on his shoulders and arms. His robes open from the waist down, reviling black pants , tight and accentuating all his muscles and that he was male.

Tom swallowed. The man seemed familiar but couldn't put his finger on it. "Hi Tom. This is actually what I look like. You were pretty close with your portrayal of me, but I prefer to wear my hair tied back, especially when I am in combat." Loki moved around till he stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" Tom gasped. "And how did you get in my house?" Loki smiled and felt an example was required. He held open his hands.

"I am Loki." he then disappeared and appeared sitting next to Tom, which made him jump. "And the answer to your second question." Tom jumped up and moved away. Loki disappeared again and moved behind him. "Magic." He whispered into his ear.

"What? Hey, what is going on?" Tom panicked.

Loki decided on a different tack. He allowed a small glowing orb to grow in his hand and float up to the roof, lighting the room. "It's ok Tom. I'm not going to hurt you. I must say, I am flattered with your portrayal of me."

"What's going on? I don't understand how are you doing this? Have I been drugged?"

"No. I did cast a spell on you and Chris to make you like each other more, but it seems it might have back fired slightly. I have misjudged your reaction." Loki walked over and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"You are Loki? You expect me to believe that?" Tom shoved him back. Loki sat down and gave him a bit of space. He then cast a spell to appear in a t-shirt and tracksuit pants. He thought a more relaxed look would be better received.

"I know all about you and I can feel your emotions, don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

"You keep saying that, but I don't trust you."

Loki sighed. "I understand, I get that a lot." He looked up at him and had a sad and dejected look on his face. "If you want me to go I will. I just felt compelled to get to know you." Loki stood up and walked to the window. Tom felt a bit bad that he was sad. He didn't know why but he spoke.

"Stop. Don't go." He said softly. Loki turned slowly, not wanting to seem too eager. Tom sat down and patted the couch. "Sit down. Talk to me."

"Thanks." Loki watched his body language.

"So you are real?" He hesitantly stuttered.

"Yes. I haven't always been accurately described in your stories, but the fact that people of Midgard still know me after a thousand years is quite flattering." Loki moved his hand and conjured some wine and glasses. He placed them down and filled them up. He handed Tom a glass and sipped his to let him know it was ok.

Tom sipped the wine. It was not like any he had tasted before. It was tingling from his lips to his toes. "Wow, that was nice. Dare I ask how much it cost?"

"Cost? It didn't cost me a cent."

"You stole it?"

"No. I took it from where it was and brought it to you." Loki finished his glass and poured himself another. He offered to pour more for Tom, but he put his hand over his glass.

"I just didn't think that you were, well I'm sure you existed and were an allegorical tale of actions and ledges of Viking lore." Tom put down the glass.

"You want me to be more Viking?" Loki shrugged and appeared in scruffy skins and furs. He had a leather and plate cuirass and a war axe on his belt. He lifted up his leg and put his foot on the couch against the back rest. He splayed the other leg outwards seductively making Tom gaze switch to his bulge in his pants.

"I didn't mean.. I .. um" Tom looked away and turned his head. Loki reached over and placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Tom? Talk to me. Express your feelings and relax." Tom turned and Loki changed his outfit to be a nice suit and tie. He was a bit shocked. "Ok look, let's try something that you are more comfortable with." He stood up and held out his hand. Tom hesitantly took it. Loki smiled and walked him to the door. "How about we go get a drink, sit down and have a good meal. It will make you feel better."

"Ah ok." Tom hesitated.

"I will cover it. I have a place picked out." He walked him down the stairs and Loki waved down cab. Tom didn't realise that the whole time Loki was holding his hand. He looked down and then up at Loki. Loki saw his confusion and let him go. Loki opened the door of the cab and Tom jumped in and Loki moved in giving him some space.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the restaurant and Loki jumped out and held open the door for Tom. He leaned in the window and handed the driver more than what the ride cost. He walked with purpose into the high end bar. The was heavy security on the door but they ignored Loki and Tom.

Tom wondered if it was more magic. Loki escorted Tom to a private room. It was lavishly decorated and there was a table for two. He went to pull the chair out for tom, but he either felt uncomfortable or didn't notice as Tom just sat in the other chair.

Loki stood behind the chair he pulled out and exhaled. He sat down and the waiter came over. And pour the wine that he had pre-selected. Loki held the glass up and sipped it. Tom looked over at his guest. He was impeccably dressed. Even subtleties like his Tag watch, which seemed to be inlaid with diamonds.

Tom felt underdressed. His suit was nice, but nowhere in the league of his date. He sat quietly as the first course came out. Loki smiled and held his glass up to Tom. "To our friendship." Tom clicked his glass then sipped.

"Um, did you arrange this?" Tom looked down at the food, he recognised some of the meal, not cheap ingredients.

"Partially, but I will play it mostly by ear. All depending on you." Loki slowly ate, savouring the morsel, and making sure Tom saw how much he enjoyed it.

"On me?"

"Yes, it's entirely in your control. If you have had enough, we will go. If you want more, then we will eat more, drink more, dance more. Whatever you would like." Loki sat back and gave Tom some space. Tom looked down and eat without looking at Loki. he felt like if he did he would cast some spell on him.

He them moaned in shocked happiness as he tasted the food. "Oh this is really good!" He looked up and Loki smiled.

"Tom, I am sorry that I made you feel bad, I want to make it up to you."

"Oh, about Chris." Tom's heart sunk. "It's Ok, you didn't mean it. And I think no matter your spell, it probably just amplified my subconscious." Tom thought deeply. "I think you know this. Maybe the hurt and loneliness is my own doing."

"How so? You think that you don't deserve to be loved?" Loki seemed to speak from experience. Tom looked up as he hit the mark. "You think what you feel is unconventional, you don't think you could be accepted." Loki reached over and took Tom's hand. He didn't pull away, he was fixated on Loki. "I know this all too well."

"Ok." Tom didn't know what to say. He could see the hurt building in Loki and could feel the helpless clinging to life in his hand. He looked up to see a single tear roll down Loki's cheek as he lowered his head.

"Maybe it is a curse to live so long." Loki looked up and wiped his tear. "when people mistreat you or hate you for centuries, it can be hard to see good in anything." Tom interlocked his fingers with Loki's. Then he took his hand a way and held his napkin to his mouth in embarrassment.

Tom glanced around the room. They were alone. He resumed eating and Loki watched him for a moment then continued to eat quietly. The waiter returned and took away their entrée and placed down their main quietly.

They ate quietly in a slightly uncomfortable silence. Loki extended his foot slightly and rubbed the inside of Tom's calf to get his attention. He just lowered his head and blushed. "Tom? Have I upset you?"

"No. It's just that, I don't know how you just seem to know what makes me feel good." Tom placed down his knife and fork and the sound seem to echo. Loki stood up and moved swiftly over to him. he firmly but softly grasped Tom's face and planted a passionate kiss on him. Tom closed his eyes and Loki slightly inserted his tongue. Then he quickly broke it off and sat down.

Loki quietly resumed eating. A cheeky smile grew on his face as he could see Tom's reaction. Tom raised up his fingers to his own lips in a soft touch of uncertainty. He blinked and felt good but didn't know why. He looked up at Loki and saw the cheeky smile. He relaxed a bit and smiled back. "Tom?"

"Yes?"

Loki raised up his foot and rubbed it on the inside of Tom's calf again. He had been forward with him, but thought he should restrain himself a bit longer. "Do you want to skip desert and go clubbing?"

Tom picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth in a dainty fashion. He then stood up and decided to take the lead. He walked passed Loki and grabbed his collar forcing him to get up or fall of his chair.

"I take that as a yes?" Loki stumbled to his feet and let Tom drag him by his tie through the main part of the restaurant. Some people looked up, but most did not notice. Loki threw money at the host as he passed the til.

Tom stood upright with one hand on his hip, the other up to his shoulder, clutching Loki's tie. A cab pulled up and they were just about to get in when a fan noticed tom and they pulled out their phone and snapped him as he shoved Loki aggressively into the back seat.

Loki was turned on by Tom's dominance. He could feel the blood rush and the adrenaline being released. He watched his mortal doppelganger with hunger, but Tom deliberately ignored him.

Tom smiled and tried to keep it inside. He knew Loki was smitten and thought to himself, treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen'. Tom rested his arm on his head and leaned away from him. the cab pulled up at the club. Tom looked up out the window. It was packed. Loki moved closer and looked out the window next to him. he smiled. They could feel the bass pounding.

"Loki, pay the man." Tom opened the door and dragged Loki out this time by his wrist. They walked straight passed the bouncer. "Loki, you are hand to have when you want to get to the front of the line!"

The club was loud and lights flashed. Loki had not seen such a lace before and was fascinated. He watched as people were grinding together, some drinking, some drunk.

Tom pulled him to the dance floor and they began to dance as best they could in the moshpit. Loki moved towards him but tom turned and began to dance near some random girl. She was happy to just move and Loki began to feel a bit jealous and left out. Tom really started to move to the dance music. People saw him dance and gave him some space. They started to clap in unison and cheer.

Loki felt a bit left out. he was shoved back by the crowd. He shoved some of the people to push back to the front. He then felt a hard shove from behind as the crowd swelled and he fell in the open area cleared for Tom. Some of the people laughed. The music was loud, but Loki could still hear it. Tom saw Loki on the ground and extended his arm and pulled him to his feet.

Tom swung his arm and got him to move with him. they danced side by side. Loki started to pick up the moves and smiled at how he looked. He felt a little cautious at first but then relaxed and found that he had some moves of his own.

Tom pulled Loki close and faked a lap dance on the confused demi-god. Loki tried to play along but he didn't quite know that dancing was so sexual. He like it, but was unsure of his roll. The crowd closed up as the song changed and they no longer were the centre of attention. Loki felt a hand slip under his jacket and firmly on his waist.

He looked up and saw it was Tom's. He bit his lip and reciprocated the manoeuvre. Tom turned Loki and stood behind him, still holding his hips. He then felt Tom roughly grab his ass then he felt his breath on his ear. Through the loud music he heard his whisper.

"You look out of your depth here Loki." He didn't acknowledge him. he shook his head and wanted to be the one in control. He was the mage after all. Tom grabbed Loki wrist tightly and pulled him from the dance floor. He then placed his other hand on the back of his neck and gripped tightly. He shoved him like a battering ram to get through the crowd.

He pushed him into the men's. The room was only a bit more laminated than the dancefloor. There was people doing drugs and more focused of various sex positions to notice them. Tom pushed him into a stall and closed the door.

Tom put down the lid and unzipped his fly. He pinched Loki's neck and forced him to his knees. He held his hard cock with one hand the other with a fist full of Loki's long black hair. Loki steadied himself by placing his hands on Tom's thighs. He was reluctant and tried to avoid the fat cock in his face.

"Loki, I suggest you get busy and suck, I think someone else may want to use this stall."

"What?"

"Do tell me you have never sucked a man's dick before?" Tom hadn't till his magic induced fling with Chris. But he needed to show him who was boss. Loki's hand was shaking and he took Tom's length with both hands. He was taken back by how big he was. Even with two hands on him, part was still clear of Loki's slender hands.

He moved forward, opening his mouth and started to lick the end. The salty taste was not overly pleasant. A bead of pre-cum leaked out and Loki pulled back his head in fear. Tom pushed forward with his hips and forced his head with his hands and made him take him.

Loki resited but felt powerless. He felt his cock fill his mouth and moaned in panic. His strength returned and he pushed Tom off of him. he struggled to his feet and leaned his back against the door in shock and wiped his mouth in disgust.

"How dare you! i am a prince!" Loki growled. Tom was not phased.

"Don't give me that. I know what your motives are, that kiss in the restaurant left nothing to the imagination." Tom moved towards him taking a firm grasp of his hard cock and moving it so Loki would glance down at him.

"You are mistaken." Loki shook his head.

"Oh! You think yourself above receiving?" Tom snorted and laughed. "Too bad. You want sex with a mortal, you will know your place." Tom suddenly reached down and grabbed Loki through his pants. "Your body is deceiving your feelings." He squeezed and Loki moaned as his erection strained in Tom's hand.

Tom roughly undid Loki's belt and pants. He forced them down freeing him. Loki felt a bit self-conscious at the size difference. Tom decided not to draw attention to it and spun Loki around and shoved his face to the wall and back on his hips.

Tom pulled out a condom and tore it open with one hand to his perfect teeth. He slipped it on himself and placed one hand on Loki's hip the other on his own cock to guide himself in. Despite Loki's resistance he was clearly not a virgin and even Tom's fat cock slipped in without too much difficulty.

He groaned as he forced himself deep. Loki stiffened and moaned in apprehension. Tom began to take long strokes. Sliding right back till he was almost out then forcing himself in deep and fast. Loki's knees bucked under the feeling. He moaned loudly as he took al of him over and over. Tom reached up and put his hands on the top of the stall and gripped tight. Thrusting in and out fast.

Loki cried out. "Oh Tom!" he then felt himself cum over the wall and was tired and wanted to collapse. Tom put his arm around his waist to lift him up and groaned loudly as he came. Tom tilted back his head and a flash came over the stall. He opened his eyes and saw a phone over the top of his stall taking a photo.

Loki looked up to see what was the strange light. "Crap!" Tom pulled out and pulled off the condom and tossed it. He fixed his pants.

"What?" Loki had no idea as he began to pull up his own pants.

"Someone has just taken out photo, and now probably posting it." Tom went to leave the stall. Loki stopped him. he held up his hand and the phone appeared in his hand. Tom grabbed it and deleted the photo. He checked the file.

"Thank goodness, he's not in the cloud and hasn't posted it yet." Tom placed his hand on Loki's cheek and then leaned in and kissed him softly. "Thanks." He walked out and Loki followed.

"For what?" he sounded pissed. Loki was peeved that he just got a 'thanks' for being fucked so hard.

"Last thing I need is someone posting photos of me, let alone doing that." Loki wondered what the big idea was. He followed Tom through the club. Tom, gave the phone to the bouncer as it had other voyeur shots on it.

Tom strode with purpose through the club. Loki did his best to follow him. the pushed though and came out a side door. Tom hailed a cab and as Loki went to get in he was stopped.

"What do you think you are doing?" Loki looked confused.

"Getting a lift back?"

"No. You have caused enough trouble tonight." Tom pushed his hand on Loki's chest to shove him back. He wasn't stronger and Loki forced himself in the cab and closed the door.

"Oh no you don't. You want to play with the God of Mischief, you will get trouble." Loki was quite aggressive. "There are some things that need sorting Thomas."

___

The cab pulled up at Tom's place and they walked inside quietly. Loki looked down at his nice suit. On the knees were marks and stains from the floor and cum stains down the front. Loki took off his jacket and hung it up. He kicked off his shoes and walked towards the bathroom. He went to pull down his pants fully, but stopped.

He looked down at his underwear and realised that he must have leaked a bit. The was a wet patch at the front. Loki moaned quietly as he didn't think he was that scared. Tom walked up behind him. He saw Loki undressing.

"Yeah, we should probably get cleaned up." Tom stripped off and tossed his clothes in the washing basket. He leaned in turned on the shower. Loki finished undressing and stopped and placed his hands over himself.

Tom looked over and exhaled. "Loki, hey! Attention!" Tom clicked his fingers at him. Loki looked up and then away. Tom shook his head and stepped into the shower bath. He began to rub himself down. Loki sat down on the floor naked. He wrapped his arms around his knees. He looked up at Tom washing himself. Tom bent over and put the plug in the bath.

Loki rubbed his hand across his mouth, thinking of what to do next. Tom finished washing and sat down in the bath, which was filling. Tom leaned back letting the shower splash down on his outstretched feet. He placed his head against the rest and placed a wash cloth over his eyes and arms resting on the side of the bath.

He exhaled an smiled. Then he realised Loki was just sitting and watching him. he didn't lift his cloth to look at him when he spoke.

"Loki, get off the floor. You need a bath. So stop being so shy and get in here." Loki slowly edged forward without getting up. He sat next to the bath and put his hand in the water and swayed it back and forth. Tom reached up and blindly placed his hand on Loki's bicep. Loki blushed and then silently sobbed. Tom lifted his wash cloth with his other hand and saw Loki dejected and crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tom sat up and place both his hands on him trying to reassure him.

"I don't know." He sobbed.

"This not what you expected?' Tom brushed his hair from Loki's face.

"I think I should leave." Loki looked up and Tom held him firmly.

"You don't have to. I know things aren't the way you thought of. I don't know if that was cause you don't like being subordinate during sex, although, I know Im not your first."

"What?" Loki gasped. "I'm not some whore!" Loki stood up and Tom stood up quickly. Splashing water. Tom stepped out of the bath.

"Having sex more than once doesn't make you a whore." Tom was surprised at someone so powerful could feel so powerless. "I don't hate you Loki." He reached over and placed his hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"Tom, I need to know something. When you were inside me, did you cum because you loved me?" Loki bit his lip in hope. Tom didn't understand, then he twigged. He backed up slightly and Loki got his answer from his body language. Loki cried and walked away. "I thought as much."

"Hey! Hey Loki? I don't know you that well." Tom followed him.

"Don't worry. I often make this mistake." Loki looked for his cloths to get dressed.

"Such as?"

"Thinking someone would actually like me for me, who would want to be with me cause they like me and not for my station or influence." Loki started to slowly dress. He found it hard to talk. He was upset and he stuttered.

"That's unfair. You appeared in my life, you wanted me. I was just having fun." Tom shook him. "You can't expect love from one kiss and a fuck in a toilet stall!"

Loki rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tom resigned and hugged him.

"It's Ok, you didn't do anything wrong." Loki grew cold to touch. "its just a lot to deal with." Tom backed up and looked at his sad eyes and brushed his cheek softly. "You forget that we don't have magic like you."

"Midgard is just as confusing for me. Things have changed since I last was here."

"Ok, so your hundreds of years old and you haven't been here for a thousand years.. what the hell do you do with your days?" Tom scoffed and walked Loki over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't really like your realm, I'm only here cause it pisses off Thor. And to correct you, I was here more recently, I just don't go advertising my presence like some diva." Loki reclined back in a more relaxed pose.

"No, I think you like attention, you crave it." Tom moved close and whispered seductively. Loki shrugged. He didn't want to answer. "You said you were getting back at Thor? You guys are really enemies?"

"Not really. Just that Odin plays us off against each other. I think he thinks that if I fight with Thor, I won't have time, or be tempted to cause mischief." Loki cast a spell to appear in his armour. He spread his legs and put one foot up on the coffee table. Tom scowled at him. Loki smiled at his bad manners.

"So why are you here? Is Thor here?" Tom looked around.

"No. He's not. I cast a spell to block their sight, but I fear I had to recast it when it failed." Loki coughed. "I kind of found it hard to concentrate when I.. well, let's say was vocalising my pleasure with you earlier."

"So you can't maintain your spell when you fuck?" Tom wanted to exploit this weakness.

"You try and concentrate on building a house of cards while I suck your dick and see how far you get!" Loki growled. "You have no appreciation of how hard I have had to work to learn even simple spells."

"I'm not trying to diminish your ability." Tom moved close to him and put his arm over his shoulder. He placed his other hand on Loki's stomach. "I just don't know how to interact with you. you act commanding and strong, then you pout and sulk like a spoiled child."

"Spoilt child!?" Loki batted his hand away and stood up. "I'll give you a spoilt child!" Loki flung his arm back and sent a blast into the TV destroying it in a shower of sparks. Tom crunched up and covered his head.

"Wow, way to go." He calmly said. "You are a dangerous and selfish brat, no wonder you are alone!" Tom walked over to inspect what is left of his tv.

"Alone?" Loki quietly asked.

"Yes! Did you not hear me? Alone! Abandoned, nobody wants you and that's why you came here! The last place in the nine realms you choose." Tom was pissed and he knew that Loki could easily kill him, but he felt he needed to put Loki in his place.

"What?" Loki gasped. "You don't even know me." He broke off eye contact, searching the floor and walls for an answer. "I, I.." Tom watched the tears roll down his face. "It's not my fault." Loki turned his back and put his hand across his body and gripped his other arm. "I just have been focused on bettering my magic and too busy in conflict to have time for anyone."

"Then that is your fault!" Tom crushed him further. "If you want someone to like you, or even love you, then you need to stop childish exploits like fighting with Thor for the throne."

"I don't think you are qualified to judge me." Loki turned slightly, still upset.

"Am I wrong? Have I not identified your true self?" Tom walked over till he was in front of him. "Is your silence a yes? the jury has spoken." Tom shoved him. Thunder started rumble and Loki turned and looked up. He didn't realise he grabbed Tom's arm in a panic. "Hey! Let go!"

"He found me!" Loki looked at Tom for help.

"What, Thor?" Tom shook his head with a smile. "That was thunder, it's just the sound of lightning." Loki looked around for an exit. Tom could see the distress growing. Loki held out his arms, not knowing where the strike would come from.

The door smashed in and Tom and Loki ducked at the explosion. Tom stood up and shook his head. Now his door was destroyed. "Can't you knock?" Thor stood shocked at this mortal.

"How dare you threaten me! I am a god!" Thor gripped Mjolnir and grabbed aggressively, ready to strike.

"Shut up Thor! I know who you are." Tom wasn't intimidated. Loki put his hand on Tom's arm to stop him.

"Um Tom, I don't think you should piss him off." Loki spoke from experience.

Tom turned to him. "This is how you deal with stuff? I will not have you two destroy my stuff out of some petty disagreement!" Tom folded his arms.

"Petty?" Thor was perplexed. "puny mortal, don't interfere. Loki needs to be punished, and now that I have found him, I will take him back to Asgard."

"Thor can't you see your actions are what exacerbate the situation?" Tom turned and saw Loki cower. He grabbed his arm and dragged him forward to Thor. "Loki is a reflection of you. you think you are good, forthright and magnanimous? Wrong!"

Loki pulled away and moved away from them. Thor relaxed a bit. "I have always done what is best for Asgard, on the side of good." Thor moved towards Loki who started get a bit of confidence.

"Good? That's a matter of perspective." Loki could see where Tom was going in his assessment of their conflict. "He might know much, but this mortal man, knows it's going nowhere."

"incidentally." Tom stepped in. "Do you even remember why you are fighting?" Loki looked and Tom, sure of himself then at Thor. he thought then realised it was so long ago.

Tom slumped down on his couch. He picked up the remote for his non-existent TV and tossed it in the trash. Thor didn't care and moved towards Loki. he grabbed him and Loki struggled in his grasp. They began punching and wrestling. Thor shoved him hard and put a dent in Tom's wall.

"Are you serious?" Tom yelled. Thor pinned Loki down and cuffed him.

"Please Thor! I have a proposition! Please!" Loki begged as he was being dragged.

Thor punched him in the stomach. "Shut up." He dragged him to his feet. "Father has told me to bring you back" Thor looked him in the eyes and decided to let him speak. "Ok, what is it brother?"

Loki coughed and couldn't speak. Thor shook him and manhandled his face.

"Brother please!" Loki whispered. "you don't want me there, why don't you just banish me?" Thor shoved him down to the ground and smacked him across the head.

"That will be father's decision, not mine."

Tom walked over to Loki hesitantly. "Thor, looked at him. Look at your brother. He needs help. I don't think your form of punishment is effective." Thor reached down and pulled Loki up and pushed him onto the couch. Tom sat next to him. Thor paused and stepped back and coughed awkwardly.

"Um, mortal, can I ask something?" Tom looked up at Thor. "Why are you naked?" Thor blushed at Tom's manhood was more than his.

"Oh!" Tom didn't realise and looked down then back with a smile. "I was in the bath waiting for Loki." Loki looked up at him and decided to go along with it. He put his hand on Tom's thigh and then magiced away his own cloths.

"Oh yes, i was about to get washed up." Loki stood and took Tom's hand and led him back to the bathroom. Loki, with a new found confidence stepped into the bath. Tom followed. Thor followed unsure.

"What are you doing?" Thor hadn't seen him so forward. Tom turned as he sat down in the bath with him.

"Oh, Thor, make yourself useful and replace my door before you go." Tom handed Loki a cloth and soap. Thor glared at him. Loki looked to Tom.

"I don't think he will." Loki whispered.

"I heard that brother!" Thor stormed out. Loki smirked and Tom smiled. Loki lifted his leg up and placed it over Tom's shoulder. He reached down and rubbed the cloth against his groin and reached over to grab Tom's wrist. Trying to get him to wash him. Tom refused and just lay back with his elbows propped on the edge of the bath. Loki turned around and moved away. He scooched up the end of the end of the bath and slowly washed himself.

Tom saw him acting sooky. He sighed and grabbed Loki by his shoulders and pulled him so his back pressed up against Tom's chest. He slipped his hands down over Loki's chest and one hand up to his chin. He turned his head and softly kissed his lips. Loki smiled. "That's better Loki."

Loki moved his hand under the water and held up the wash cloth and shrugged bashfully. Tom took it and rubbed it across Loki's chest. His dark haired companion leaned back and nuzzled his head up. Tom was more softly stroking Loki, rather than washing him. but he didn't care, he like the contact.

They stopped and reacted to a noise. Tom got up and grabbed a towel. Loki followed, fumbling with a towel. They stopped to see Thor still here. Loki cast a spell and repaired the door. Thor strode over to them. He gripped his arm tightly and dragged him to Tom's bedroom.

He threw him down on the bed and pulled open his pants. He began to stoke himself. He climbed on top of Loki and pinned him down. He held his hair in a tight grasp. Loki struggled then when he felt Thor begin to force his head in, he stopped suddenly. Thor groaned as he began to force himself in. Loki moaned in discomfort.

"Hey! Let him go!" Tom yelled. He when to grab Thor's arm. Loki then stopped him.

"No! Its ok, Thor loves me." Loki moaned. Thor began to thrust harder and let go of Loki's hair. He pulled up his hips and forced himself in deeper. Loki wailed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Tom stood back in shock as Thor increased his speed and roughly trusted in the smaller man. Loki began to push back as Thor pushed deep inside him.

"This isn't love." Tom pleaded. Thor suddenly pulled out and moved towards Tom.

"You have something to say mortal?"

"Yeah and for your info my name is Tom!" he was the same height, but clearly not as beefy. "You have him convinced that you love him." Loki sat up confused. "Loki has a mistaken understanding of affection."

"No I don't!" Loki stood up and defended Thor. "Thor has always loved me. We may fight sometimes but he always prefers to have sex. He always comes back to me. Only I can give him what he wants." Loki was defensive.

"You are so delusional! He doesn't love you! You think he is just having sex? You think he is make love to you? He is raping you!" Tom grabbed Loki.

Loki shook his head. He saw the panic in Tom's eyes and was second guessing his relationship. "No. He would never hurt me." Loki turned to Thor. He moved towards him to kiss him and Thor shoved him away.

"Don't kiss me! I know where your mouth has been!" Thor grabbed Tom effortlessly. He looked down as his long fat cock. Now that he was turned on and close proximity, he got aggressive. He didn't like that his mortal was more endowed than him. he shoved him onto the bed and pushed his body weight down on Tom. Tom struggled beneath him.

"Get off of me you asshole!" Tom yelled. He moved as much as he could. He could feel Thor's erection laying between his cheeks and his head pressing into the back of his balls. Loki gasped and was still recovering from the kiss refusal. "Loki! cant you see!" Thor punched Tom in the side and he stopped moving. He quickly grabbed himself and rubbed the head of his cock against Tom's hole.

Thor began to shove himself in. Loki shook his head and cried. He didn't know what to do. He saw Tom defiant and trying to recover from the punch. Thor began to thrust into him. He looked over at Loki. "Hey! Loki, get your ass over here!" Thor yelled at him. Loki jumped slightly and then complied. He sat down on the bed and Thor grabbed his leg and dragged him close. He pushed him down on his back. He grabbed Tom around his waist and lifted him up. He pushed him down over Loki.

Tom looked down on his hands and knees at the terrified man beneath him. he was shoved forward and he felt his cock hit Loki's cheek. Thor reached under him and began to wank him. "Loki if you want him so badly, then suck him." He roughly directed Tom's cock to Loki's mouth. He refused at first and then opened his mouth. Thor shoved the fat cock in. Loki cocked and spluttered.

Thor took up his position behind Tom and began to slip his cock back in his ass. Tom groaned as he tried not to let Thor force him deep into Loki. he could see him struggling beneath him.

Loki moaned as he couldn't keep going. He found it hard to breath and he felt the end trying to go down his throat with each thrust. Tom managed to reach down and pulled his cock out of his mouth and felt bad that he was now forcing him to have it rub against his face. Thor saw what he had done and pulled out. He shoved Tom to the floor and climbed over Loki. He pinned him down and growled at him.

"You are not doing it right. You need to be retrained." He sat up and dragged Loki up and forced him to the floor. He grabbed his cock with one hand and fisted Loki's hair and began to force his face towards his strokes. Loki swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Thor shoved his cock in Loki's mouth and began to force him. "That's better. Now make sure you swallow." Thor began to groan and he increased his pace.

Loki whimpered as he took his whole length. He felt it hard to breath and felt his nose start to run as he struggled for breath. Thor moved faster and then groaned as he came. He pulled out and wanked the remainder over Loki's face. He stood up and fixed his cloths. Loki stayed sitting on the floor. "Now, get dressed and I will take you back to Asgard."

"No, I don't want to go." Loki muttered. Thor smacked him hard.

"Fine stay here!" Thor turned and walked off. Tom looked over at the dejected man on his floor.

"Loki? Are you ok?" Tom knew he wasn't but couldn't think of anything else better to say.

"I don't know. I kinda wished he didn't do that. But I know he loves me."

"No he doesn't." Tom moved over and comforted him. "if he truly loved you.." Tom held Loki face and leaned in, "he would love kissing you." Tom softly kissed him and sat back and smiled. Loki looked up and his eyes met his. He then got up and ran out of the room to the bathroom. Tom followed and saw him standing naked with his arms wrapped around him. he moved closer and wrapped his own around him.

He put his head over Loki's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "So if you are going to stay, we need to get you settled in and fell welcome." Loki turned and embraced him.

"Thank you Tom." Loki sighed.


End file.
